The Accident
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Captain Kurotsuchi has just invented a new experiment and he needs two soul reapers to test it. Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the ones for the job. It happens that Captain Kurotsuchi accidently turned them into two year olds.
1. Firststage

**Me Notes:** Mmmkay, I came up with this one while I was sleeping. I woke up and wrote down the basics in the middle of the night. Sorry if it's confusing, I'll try to make things clear. Me no own Bleach. Oh! The rating says T, but it may be K. T is just in case any language slips, it probably will, sorry.

**The Accident**

Ch. 1: First-stage

"So what is this about?" a small white haired captain crossed his arms. "Usually all you did is send for me when you usually tell me right away in the message. Who else are you waiting f-"

A girl in a black kimono and hair tied up and held by a white cloth rushed in. "I'm sorry I'm late! I had to finish my job for Captain Aizen. Oh! Hey, Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori," Toshiro turned a light shade of pink and turned away from her. "Are you expecting anyone else or is it just us two?" Half of him wanted it to be only them, the other half of him wanted there to be more. He didn't want to share Momo with anyone, but he also didn't want to embarrass himself.

"No, just you two," the scary Twelfth Division Captain shook his head. "Before you ask, I'll just tell you. I need two helpers with an experiment. Nemu is going to help me, so I can't use her and part of me doesn't think it would work on her. I'm working with the youngest first and working up from there. You two are the youngest and smallest."

Hinamori looked around for a certain lieutenant. "Then where's Yachiru? Isn't she the youngest and smallest out of all of us?"

Captain Kurotsuchi looked annoyed as he remembered something from earlier in the day. "Sorry Scary-san, but I don't want to help you today. Kenney is waiting for me, see ya!" She left so fast that Captain Kurotsuchi didn't have time to react.

"What do we have to do? And what are the possible outcomes of this experiment? And why us and not the criminals who you usually experiment on? Also why-" Hitsugaya was interrupted by Momo.

"Stop worrying so much Shiro-chan," Momo took a cup from Nemu. "Thank you, tell you what Shiro, how 'bout we take a drink of whatever this is at the same time?"

Captain Hitsugaya still had many unanswered questions and worries. What worried him the most was Momo. "You shouldn't just trust anything anyone gives you, Momo.

"I know, I only trust you and the other captains," Momo smiled at her childhood friend. 

"Oh! I also trust my friends and everyone in the Soul Society."

'That's what worries me about you,' Toshiro sighed. "Don't go trusting everyone you meet okay Bed-wetter? Just answer this one question: this won't hurt us in any way, will it?" he asked Kurotsuchi.

The captain nodded, "One hundred percent danger free. I would try it out myself, but who would reverse it back if anything does go wrong? Don't worry Hitsugaya, nothing will happen."

Toshiro put the cup to his lips, but didn't drink from it. His eyes went back and forth between the other captain and Hinamori. She too had the cup to her lips and was watching him. When his eyes went back to Captain Kurotsuchi Momo took her chance. She tipped Hitsugaya's cup and her own at the same time. Toshiro swallowed it all and his eyes dilated.

In a blink of an eye Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant became giants.

**Me Notes:** Okay, I think that was short, but I don't think this story will be very long in the first place. Not much to say and no time to say anything else. Thanks for reading! I'm still new at this, sorry if anything weird happens.


	2. Baby Troubles

**Me Notes: **Thanks for reading. Please try to imagine Hinamori and Hitsugaya in babyish voices. I carefully watched my two year old cousin and tried to remember my sister when she was two, but I am not a baby expert. Why would I be? I'm only a decade and four years into this life with no classes taken on child development. Thanks for those who left me reviews and corrections. Me no own Bleach. Oh! Sorry for my spelling, it's hard to write babyish and then back to normal.

Ch. 2: Baby troubles

In a blink of an eye Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant became giants.

Everything was bigger than what it originally was. Hitsugaya looked around and saw a two year old Hinamori sitting right beside him. He looked down at himself and saw his body has shrunk along with his clothes.

"Shiwo!" Momo opened her arms wanting to hug him. She was small, pudgy, and still adorable in Hitsugaya's eyes. He had to look away or else he wouldn't be able to control himself. A blush formed on his face and it grew even more when Hinamori wrapped her arms around him. "You nee hug?" she asked a in baby voice.

"Hinamowi!" Toshiro tried to push her away, even though he didn't want to, but realized his voice was also babyish. "What's wong wit us?" he looked up at Kurotsuchi and Nemu. "Awe you alwight Hinamowi? What happen to us?"

The small girl smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ob course, I'm witch you. Me know! Let's pway!" Momo let go of the chibi captain and ran up to Nemu. "You hab any games? We wanna pway... pweaze? We'll keen up waitor." The adorable toddler gave the lieutenant a cherubic look.

"Go on, Nemu," Captain Kurotsuchi turned around and headed towards his computer. "Play with them and take care of them until I get the analyzer ready. They might be a handful, don't take your eyes off them. The analyzer might take a while to set up, tell me if anything happens to their physical appearance or if you notice anything out of the... ordinary, I guess."

Little Hinamori suddenly stopped tugging on Nemu's shihakuso. "Uh, oh... Momo nees to go to da batwoom."

"Wight now/Right now?" Nemu and Hitsugaya both turned to look at her. She was crossing her legs and wiggling so much. All she could do was nod as Nemu picked her and Toshiro up. "Captain! I'm taking Hinamori and Hitsugaya to the bathroom!" She zoomed out of the office lightning fast with a toddler in each hand. "Please hold it Hinamori!" Lieutenant Kurotsuchi ran a bathroom and locked it.

The second she put Hitsugaya down he rushed to the door. 'I need to get out of here!' he tried to open the door but the lock was too hard to twist. The two year old clamped his eyes shut, covered his ears, and faced the door. 'What was Nemu thinking taking me with them?!'

Once Momo was done the lieutenant picked up Hitsugaya and baby talked him, "Dosh wittle Hitsugaya need to go to the batroom? Better go now while we're in here." It looked like Nemu was having fun babying them.

"No!" Hitsugaya squirmed. 'Has she gone mad? No way, not in front of them am I going to do my business!' "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Nemu shook her head and picked up the girl. "Hmmm…. I wonder if you two should have diapers on. Now, who would now……? Oh! I think Captain Unohana would know. Let's go see her." Lieutenant Kurotsuchi told her captain where she would be with the toddlers and why. When she stepped outside of the Twelfth Division headquarters, Hitsugaya hid his face on Nemu's shoulder. He did not want to be seen and recognized, especially by Matsumoto. She would never let him live it down. Hinamori on the other hand, kept waving to everyone who passed.

Unohana was right outside her door when she saw the lieutenant and two little soul reapers. "What do we have here, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi? Where did you find these little todd-" Unohana then recognized Hinamori and Hitsugaya. "Are they Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori? What happened to them?"

She explained everything and asked questions about little kids while they played around the Fourth Division. Momo was the one who played around mostly, because Toshiro kept her out of trouble. 'The drink must have affected her the most and only affected me in physical appearance and speech. Momo's even more of a handful as a toddler than a lieutenant. Hmmm?' "Momo, wait!"

Hitsugaya rushed to her side as fast as a toddler could without tripping over himself. Momo was tugging on a table cloth that had some sort of pink liquid on top of it. Right when both of them were directly under the cloth, Momo tugged as hard as she could and spilled the liquid all over the two of them. "Whaaaaaa!" Hinamori cried. Toshiro patted her head trying to comfort her.

Unohana and Nemu rushed over to them and each picked up one of them. "You trouble makers now need a bath," Nemu picked up Hitsugaya, who was the messiest of the two.

"Captain Unohana!" Lieutenant Kotetsu rushed in. "We need you for an important operation that just came in!"

"I'm sorry Nemu," Unohana turned towards the door, "I'd help you with them, but I'm needed. Feel free to use one of the bathrooms here. They're pretty big for the injured patients who need the room and that way you can give them a bath at the same time. Let them play a little in the water. Most little kids enjoy splashing around." The captain followed her lieutenant and left Nemu.

'WHAT?!' Hitsugaya panicked. 'She's going to give us a bath?! MOMO AND ME?!'

**Me Notes:**Mmmkay, there's chapter 2. Thanks for reading! Don't forget, if you have any questions, please ask. Hinamori is acting like a regular (my sister was already yapping by the time she was eleven months) toddler, and Hitsugaya has the same state of mind. I hope that's a little helpful. Sorry about the personalities, I guess I can only make Aizen the bad guy, everyone else is tolerable for me.


	3. Splash!

**Me Notes:** Whoohoo! This is the third story I've been working on. I've been working nonstop and now my butt and back are complaining. Oh, there goes my siblings, they too are complaining. Hmmm… it might be wise to feed them once in a while….. After I feed 'em, Me no own Bleach.

Ch. 3: Splash!

'WHAT?!' Hitsugaya panicked. 'She's going to give us a bath?! TOGETHER?!'

"Did you hear that guys? It's time for you to take a bath!" Nemu babied them again. She picked up the happy Momo, but struggled to get Hitsugaya. He dodged her every time she tried to pick him up. Up and down the room, under the chairs and table he ran under.

'There's no way in hell I'm going to let her give me a bath.' Toshiro dodged once again. 'I'm sticky, but not enough to let them bathe me. The damn door won't open, my stupid, stubby, little fingers won't switch the lock... Almost there….'

Nemu was getting annoyed. She put down Hinamori and chased Hitsugaya around the room. His small legs couldn't get him far away fast enough so the lieutenant was able to scoop him up. "Come on Hinamori, follow me to the bathroom. I'll give Hitsugaya-kun a bath then I'll let you play when he's out. It looks like Hitusgaya-kun doesn't like baths. I guess boys just like to be dirty all the time."

'I don't like baths when there's two girls in the room with me...' the little boy blushed. He continued to struggle, but not as much as before. It helped to know that Nemu wasn't planning on putting them in the same tub together. 'But still, they'll be in the same room as me and that's reason enough to panic.' "Me take bath me self," he looked up at Nemu who had him in locked in her arms. "I'ma good boy, me know how."

"But... I wanna pway wit you," Momo looked up at them. She was obediently following them and looked so innocent with those big brown eyes of her. Hitsugaya was hypnotized by how chibi and adorable she looked, so he was quiet for a while.

The lieutenant opened a door and turned on the light. She let Momo in before she shut the door and locked it once again. When Nemu put Hitsugaya down on the floor and let him go, he ran to the door and began kicking it. "I don wanna! I don wanna!" He knew he was acting childish, but if it was the only way to get noticed from the outside, then he'd act like a child. Nemu plugged up the drain, started the water, and put in bubble soap to entertain the kids. Little Toshiro stopped for a second and watched Momo run to the tub. She was leaning in and splashing around. He was caught up in Hinamori that Hitsugaya completely forgot about Nemu.

"Good boy, Hitsugaya-kun," she picked him up and he began to wiggle again. He quietly cursed himself for getting distracted. No matter how much he resisted, Nemu was still able to undress him.

"Wook away Momo!" Hitsugaya ordered as he was plopped into the water. Fortunately for him, Momo was too preoccupied with the bubbles to pay any attention to him. 'Phew, that was close, but it's still uncomfortable. The bubbles help a little. Can't Nemu get it through her thick skull that I can do this by myself?!' Sarcasm then filled his mind, 'Now all I need is for Hinamori to be in the same tub as-' Momo tried to get into the tub by swinging her foot over the edge. "No! Momo!"

Again she looked at him with those big brown eyes, only this time they looked sad. "But I wanna pway wit you. Don you wanna pway wit me? It no fun being ouside ob da water. I wanna be wit you!" She put her foot down and hung herself on the edge. Her two hands where in the water making little ripples as she wiggled her fingers. Suddenly Hinamori rose her hand up and slammed it down.

SPLASH! Hinamori drenched Hitsugaya's hair and some of herself. "Fine, fine, you'll play with him," Nemu undid the little girl's hair. The second Nemu touched Momo's shihakuso, Toshiro slapped his hands over his eyes. He didn't even remove his hands after her heard Momo splash around. 'Awww…! They're so cute together!' Nemu watched them talk to each other. 'Hmmm… Hitsugaya seems to still be protective of her even as a child.' She reminded herself not to get distracted by their cuteness, but she could help just watching those two and listening to them. "That was very gentlemen of you Hitsugaya-kun," Nemu removed his hands. "Play a little while with Momo. I'll be right back, I'm going to find a washing machine to place your clothes in. Maybe I can even find you toys to play with."

'WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE LITTLE KIDS IN THE TUB BY THEMSEVLES!' Hitsugaya looked from Momo to the door. 'Crap, what if she gets up and slips. How can Nemu not know that?! It's so obvious, even I know that!' "Momo, wat eber you do, don stand u-"

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! Momo was giggling and enjoying herself. "Wook a da bubbles! It wooks wike candy!" She was about to lick the soap but Hitsugaya yelled no. "Why no? I wanna taste it."

"No, it tastes wike soap," Toshiro shook his head no violently. "It not good fow you. Jus wewax, okay, Hinamowi?" Hitsugaya his head in the water up to his mouth and blew. It made ripples and made Hinamori laugh. Hearing her laugh encouraged him to do it again. Momo laughed again and decided to try it herself. She copied what he did, but she also dipped her nose in the water and tried to breath in.

She started to cough and Hitsugaya rushed over to her. "Momo! Momo! Bweath!" Momo stopped coughing and hugged him.

"Tank you, Shiro-chan!" she wrapped her arms around him. "You sabed me!"

'Sk-sk-skin- her- she-' Toshiro tried to push away, but they both ended up slipping into the water.

**SPLASH!**

"Damnit, who's making so much noise in the-" a red haired lieutenant walked over the semi-opened door. He continued hearing splashing then choking. "What the...? What the hell!? Who left two little babies in the bathroom by themselves?!" Renji rushed into the bathroom, pulled them out, and wrapped towels around them. "Now who's kid's are you...? You look familiar..."

**Me Notes: **Me done! This chapter took me the longest to do…. It's my sibling's fault, actually, trying to figure out how they talk gave me troubles. Hope ya liked it! I gotta see if I can do other chapters before they drag me out the U.S.A. Thanks for reading! I think Hitsugaya actually like touching her...


	4. New Babysitter

**Me Notes:** Hope nothing confuses you, I'm high off something…. Probably the fact that I have school on the 15 of the eighth month…Tomorrow! I'm jumping in my seat and my siblings are threatening me to calm down or else they'll erase this all. Deep breaths Hope you enjoy and Me no own Bleach.

Ch. 4: New Babysitter

**SPLASH!**

"Damnit, who's making so much noise in the-" a red haired lieutenant walked over the semi-opened door. He continued hearing splashing then choking. "What the...? What the hell!? Who left two little babies in the bathroom by themselves?!" Renji rushed into the bathroom, pulled them out, and wrapped towels around them. "Now who's kid's are you...?"

The lieutenant put the coughing toddler on his lap and patted it's back. The towel covered the little kids' faces so Renji couldn't recognize any of them. "Keep coughing little one," Renji stopped patting when the toddler stopped chocking. "Good... uh... boy or girl. Can you tell me your name?" He turned the kid around to face him. Abarai peeked at the face of child and almost accidently dropped her. "Hin-Hinamori? Momo? What the hell happened to you? You look like a two year old!"

"Dat's cuz she is," a little boy's voice came from the other towel. _At least Renji's a guy and not Nemu. Anyone is better than Nemu. Second thought, I take that back. Anyone is better than Nemu or Matsumoto. _Hitsugaya still didn't reveal his face.

"Wenji!" Momo stood on his lap and placed her hands on his face. "Tank woo. You sabed me! I wuve you!" Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck. "You and Shiwo-chan awe my hewos!"

Renji held onto little Hinamori and nelt down by the other mysterious toddler. "I wuve you too Hinamori," he played along, also babying her. "Now let's see who you are- Wait. You said 'Shiwo-chan.' Does that mean you're... Toshiro?!" He lifted up the towel from his face. "But- wha- I just saw you earlier- wai- does-"

"Is Hisugaya to woo," Hitsugaya crossed his arms accidently letting go of the towel. "You no making sense, Wenji."

The towel was slipping off Toshiro, but Renji caught it and covered him up again. "Hey, stay covered little one. You don't want Hinamori to see you, do ya? Oh, wait, you bathed together, so does it matter anymore then...? First things first, how did this happen to you?"

"I was bown (born), siwey (silly)," Momo looked up to him. "You didn go to my biwthday pawty! I tuwned two!" She looked at her fingers then held two up. "See?"

_That's cute. I don't think she remembers anything, though. _Renji nodded, "I'm sorry Momo. I, uh, had a lot to do that day. I'll give you your present some other time, okay?"

"Mmmkay!" Hinamori smiled her adorable smile that it made both of the boys blush.

Just then, Nemu rushed in, "Oh, Renji! Good thing you're here. I stupidly forgot not to leave 

little kids alone. Anyways, can you do me a favor? Can you please take care of them for a little while? Captain Kurotsuchi needs my assistance in getting the analyzer ready. It won't take long, please?"

Renji looked down from the little captain to the little lieutenant. Momo made his decision for him when she kindly asked him and used her big brown eyes full of hope. He sighed, "Sure, why not? I'm basically done for the day anyways. I'll take them to the Sixth Division. You should find them there. How long is it going to take?"

Lieutenant Kurotsuchi made a face, "Well about that..."

"How long/How wong?" Renji and Hitsugaya asked sternly.

"Two days at the least...?" She cringed before they yelled.

"What?!"

"So can you? If not, I have to quickly find someone else for the job," Nemu looked like she was about to run away without his answer. She looked at Hinamori in Renji's arms looking so comfortable. "I'm sure Hinamori wouldn't mind being with you for the rest of the day or two."

Hitsugaya looked up to see a half naked Hinamori in Renji's arms. Jealousy flared inside him and he almost threw a tantrum to drop her. _What the heck is taking over me? A tantrum? I almost threw a tantrum to get Hinamori down. Sigh, I need to calm down. I need a... nap..._

"Yeah, sure," Renji took the clothes from her. "It looks like they need a nap. Look at Hitsugaya, his eyes are half closed. I'll change 'em too. Just go and hurry up to change them back."

Nemu walked over to Renji and took Hinamori. "Renji, she's a _**girl **_and you're a _**guy**_. I'll change her and you'll change Hitsugaya."

_What about you? _Hitsugaya took the clothes from Renji and tried to dress himself. _You striped me down and you're a girl. _"I can do tis." The little boy slapped Renji's hand when he tried to help. Momo giggled as she watched the guys struggle. "Nooooooo!" Toshiro complained. "Me do it!"

Momo was set on the ground and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi rushed out of the bathroom. Once Hitsugaya was finished dressing himself, Hinamori ran to him and held onto him. "Wet'sgo! Wet's go! Wet's go! I wanna pway witch you more! Wiw (will) you pway witch us Wenji?"

"Looks like Hitsugaya wants some sleep Momo," Abarai picked them both up. "We'll pway after you two get some sweep. Kay?" The little girl had no other choice but to nod. The other toddler pushed his face into Renji's shoulder. He did not want to be seen, especially by a certain lieutenant who would not let him live this accident down for the rest of his long life.

Many staired to look when Renji left the Fourth Division. Once outside, Toshiro pressed his face even harder into Renji's shoulder blade. The babysitter noticed this and chuckled; he knew why Hitsugaya was acting this way and found it funny. The Tenth Division captain never acted this way, it was a once in a lifetime chance to see it. Histugaya jumped when he heard a voice but was relieved it wasn't Matsumoto.

"Hey Renji, who do you have in your arms?" Lieutenant Kusajishi asked from stood from behind on her tipi-toes.

"Yachiwu!" Hinamori turned around. "You wanna pway wit me?! Shiwo-chan is getting sweepy and me wants to pway some moe. So wiw you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"What?!" Yachiru couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. "You and Captain Hitusgaya are little toddlers?! How did this happen? Should the other captains know about this?"

"NO!!" Little Hitsugaya quickly turned around which caused Renji to stumble. "Dey no nee to know." 'Come on Renji, can't you go a little faster? No, do not slow down. No, now everyone will see me.' Toshiro turned Lieutenant Abarai's cheek to look ahead. It soon became a game of who was in control. Every time Abarai turned to look at Yachiru or anything else, Hitsugaya moved his face to look straight ahead. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth; Shiro looked so captivated in what he was doing, he didn't notice Momo and Yachiru watching him. Okay imagine a two year old, you know how they usually always want your attention? Well, my little sister and cousin used to always get your attention by turning your face in the direction they wanted you to look; usually they want you to look at them. They get amused when they keep doing that and you're just turning your head. Sorry, I suck at explaining. . Hitsugaya's expression was kawaii, by just staring at Renji and moving his face. His face was blank, but with big eyes….. I'll shut up now

"You look so cute doing that Captain Hitsugaya," Yachiru walked in front of them backwards. "Doesn't he, Momo?"

Instantly, Hitsugaya snapped out of it and stopped. He looked from Yachiru to Momo. Momo was silent, Toshiro wanted, no needed, to know what her response was. It was vital for him to know what she was thinking. Little Shiro and Renji turned to look at her.

Momo suddenly smiled, "Yup. My turn now!" She then grabbed Renji's face and kept moving it. Except she didn't move it in just one direction, but all possible directions before Renji complained.

"Okay, okay," Renji set her and Hitsugaya down. "We're here, finally. Uh… don't move…."

Captain Kuchiki walked in and saw two toddlers and Yachiru. "What's this?"

"Err…," Renji didn't know where to begin. "I'm taking care of Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori until Lieutenant Kurotsuchi comes back for them to change them back."

"How long will this take?" Byakuya got to the point.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth."

"Very well, then what ever mess they make, it will be your responsibility to care of," and with that Captain Kuchiki left the office.

Once his captain was gone, Renji sat on the couch and looked at the little kids. "Well, what are we going to do?" He slouched, rested his head on the couch, looked up, and sighed. The second the sigh escaped his mouth he was dead asleep.

Yachiru turned to the toddlers a smiled, "Okay, let's play!"

Momo looked excited, but Toshiro had a bad feeling about this.

**Me Notes:** Hey, this actually calmed me down. Ahhh, so relaxed….. I hope you liked, sorry about my babble I need to work on description. Hopefully I don't get so caught up in school stuff that I can't update soon. I will make time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
